My Destiny Is In Your Hands
by SnowVixen
Summary: An alternate beginning for Jasper. One night, while still human, he comes upon a lovely young lady. She is the Volturi's Jane who is quite taken with Jasper, and decides to take him home with her. Rated M for mild Violence and Adult Content. Poss Smut L8r
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I love these characters, but I do not own them. Only their fate is in my control. **_

**Prologue:**

The wars in the south raged on. It was the late 1800's, perhaps early 1900's. While humans fought each other during the day, another sort of battle occurred when they slept. When darkness fell, they would come out in massive numbers and set out to destroy each other. They fought for territory, for rights to kill humans in that territory. They were vampires. The armies were made up mostly of newborns - strong & stupid. The younglings had the lust for blood, but also a lust for destruction. They weren't the easiest to control, but they enjoyed the fight. They just needed to be pointed in the right direction.

Now, though, the numbers of humans being killed, despite the daylight casualties, was enough to be noticed. Someone, well, a few 'someones' decided that it was time to intervene and reinforce the rules. The powerful ancients in Volterra prepared to make the journey across the world.

At the same time, a young man anxiously awaited the time when he could join the humans in the daylight battles (oblivious, as most humans were, to what happened after dark). He was still too young. He would sneak out at night and watch as the sky lit up, accompanying the sounds of gunshots, as the final shots were fired for the day. Someday soon, he thought, then his life would change. He had no idea how right he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note: I'm entranced with alternate beginnings for Jasper, and I couldn't resist an attempt at bringing Jane into this one. **_

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love, SV**


	2. The Volturi

_**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyers created these wonderful characters, and I'm borrowing them for the duration of this story.**_

Chapter 1 - The Volturi

Normally, the guard, the brawn and muscle of the Volturi, would make a quick trip to quiet things down and then leave as quietly as they came. It wasn't often that there was reason they'd need to leave Volterra. Most of their kind, at least those who had been around a while or who at least knew a more experienced vampire, were familiar with the rules. No witnesses to their existence. Sounded simple enough. However, when a large group of newborns were left to their own devices and weren't under the proper control, there was a problem. A big problem. That's when the Volturi would step in.

Made up of the ancients, it wasn't known for sure if these were the very first of their kind or if they were the first 'civilized' of their kind. What was known for certain was how seriously they enforced their laws. Their 'species' was not to be considered anything more then a myth, or the dark end of a fairytale. The Volturi were made up of several individuals of extraordinary talents, and then others to protect them. Two of the oldest couldn't be bothered to take part in anything more then giving an order, while the third, Aro, still had curiosity about the world. He had travelled everywhere, and seen more in his long extended life then any of them. His protectors were twins, both turned in their human teenage years, because of the potential he saw in their abilities. They did not disappoint. Alec had the ability of taking away the senses of his targets, leaving them helpless and at his mercy. It came in very handy during confrontations, especially in large groups as there was nothing easier to take apart then immobile newborns who had no idea they were in pieces or even destroyed. His sister, Jane, had the ability to inflict excruciating pain upon her victims, at least, they would believe they were in pain even though it was all in their mind. All it would take was a glance from her sweet, angelic face and then her prey would be writhing on the ground wishing for death.

Over the last few decades, perhaps more then a century had passed (they didn't bother to count the years), there hadn't been any skirmishes or real reason for the Volturi to settle things down. When they heard of the southern battles though, it excited those three in particular. The opportunity to get their hands dirty was very appealing. Jane, Alec and Aro travelled to the southern United States, a first for the younger two.

On their first night, they assessed the problem and while they had intended to take their time and enjoy their outing (afterall who knew when they would partake again), they had their fun with the younglings. The newborns were strong and fast, but with no extraordinary powers, they were no match for Jane and Alec. Aro watched from a safer distance, and would later enjoy the massacre vicariously through them. All it took was skin to skin contact, and he could see every minute detail in their minds. It was exhilarating enough for his ancient body.

Their second night, they kept count of how many newborns they killed. Alec ended up with a few more then Jane, which displeased her to no end. On their third night, their job was finished. They had spoken to the few they'd allowed to live and reinforced the rules again. Their point, they felt, had been made. Aro and Alec sat satisfied, but Jane was edgy. They had just fed, so all should have been well. The fire they had made was burning low and they were planning to go home the following morning. Jane wasn't ready to leave just yet. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was still something out there that she needed to see, or do, before she returned to their regular old life. She paced, while the other two watched. The prospect of returning to Volterra now was not appealing.

"I'll be back shortly" She said, her light voice sang as she looked into the distance "I'm going for a walk."

Aro waved his hand slightly, while Alec merely turned his attention back to the fire.

Jane, petite and lovely Jane; small in stature but intense when it came to power. One glance from her piercing eyes when she peeked out from behind her silky blond tresses would stop anyone in their tracks. Vicious - no one messed with this tiny beauty. She still looked, for the most part, like she'd been changed at that delicate time when a child makes the leap from girl to woman. She had curves, she was feminine in her features and her voice as alluring and angelic. She looked sweet and adorable. Her walk was as graceful as a butterfly.

She removed her shoes and for once enjoyed the feel of something other then cold cobblestones beneath her feet. She twirled in the moonlight, her arms out like wings, and she breathed in the open air, appreciating the freshness of it.

And then, within the frame of only a few seconds the scent changed. Her mind registered the source and her eyes quickly found it. Her teeth pulled back lightly, just from instinct, just the tiniest bit, more from the surprise of being surprised. The scent was like nothing she'd ever smelt before. She had smelled so many humans, her victims, and none had been as interesting as this. This was unique. He smelled good. There was perspiration mixed in with a manly musk, and light soap. The whole scent was absolutely mouth-watering. It was lucky for him she wasn't hungry.

There he was, sitting on a rocky outcrop in the warm night air, and he was watching her. He couldn't have been more then 16. His hair was wild, and blond, and his eyes were a brilliant blue. His grin surprised her the most - humans didn't smile when in her presence. They didn't' smile at her - they were usually on the verge of tears, or worse, soiling themselves. She stayed where she was and looked back. She couldn't help being obvious about it - this creature had her undivided attention.

_**Author's Note: I love Reviews. Please Take a Second and Review.**_

_**Love, SV**_


	3. After Sunset

_A/N: Welcome back. Sorry for the delay. Now on with the story._

_PS- I borrowed Jasper, Jane and the rest from Stephenie Meyer's brilliant creation. I own none of it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2 : At Sunset

**AS he finished his chores - the horses were brushed down, the stalls were cleaned, the water was full and the food was out - young Jasper Whitlock made his way to wards the house. The sun was setting and he took a moment to admire the colors captured in the sky. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his dust-caked boots and signed. He had no desire to do this the rest of his life. Horses were one thing, there could be abit of adventure with them. If he were going to make it into the army he'd need to know how to ride well. He wouldn't need to know the mechanics of rigging a plough to a pair of oxen, or the best way to keep things watered in this desert sort of place he lived in. **

**How many nights had he visited what he hoped was his future - riding on a brilliant steed, rifle in one hand, reigns tight in the other as they raced together to save a southern maiden from getting caught in crossfire. Or, sighting some filthy bandits and getting ready to pick them off, one at a time, from the perfect hiding spot. Reloading would take time, but he'd practiced that with his father's rifle at home, hoping it would come in handy someday. He'd be a southern hero - Colonel Jasper Whitlock. **

**It wasn't any different then what most other boys his age dreamt. His friends all had the same aspirations - the difference was that some were already out there. Some of his friends were already living it. He'd only gotten one postcard, from his friend Peter who had entered the army 2 years earlier, and he read it over and over reliving the adventures with his friend. It sounded incredible, the men he'd shot and the things he'd seen. That was enough. There wouldn't be 'farming' in his future. Jasper had decided that much. But to his dismay, he was only 15 yet. Too young to move forward yet. He was working on that too. All he needed was a beard, he figured. That should age him at least 2 years. He also figured if he went on a busy recruit day, they may not even check for his proof of age. As he thought his plans over, he heard the first of the shots. **

**Often at night, when the soldiers were back at their camps, they'd get a bit drunk and rowdy. There seemed to be a truce in the dark. He'd be able to see the flashes in the sky that the shots made if he waited until after dark. That was his late night routine. It was like his nightly fix that kept him hopeful of finally reaching his goal. As long as he could see them, the dream wasn't too far off.**

**After dark, he said goodnight to his parents and younger siblings and headed out to bed. He didn't mind having to bunk in the loft in the barn. The house was too small for everyone to fit anymore, and strangely the barn roof had fewer leaks then the house - not that it rained much here. Besides, it was too easy to sneak out this way. He waited anxiously for the last of the lamps to be snuffed out, and then 30 extra minutes just to be safe. At 15 he wasn't child-sized anymore but that wouldn't save him from a beating if he got caught.**

**Jasper glanced at the stars as he made his way to his usual look-out spot - a rock outcrop that was the highest vantage point the could find nearby. He could sit for hours there, waiting for those flashes that were soon chased by the sounds of the shots. He'd look back and forth between them and the stars, and dream of when he'd be in the middle of the action. Soon, he'd tell himself, soon.**

**He heard a small scuffling - probably just a night creature of some sort turning in the for the night - that caused him to turn his attention enough. That's when he noticed her. She made no sound. She was twirling in the moonlight, her arms out from her body, her light dress flowing in the breeze she created. **

**He blinked, confused. In all the time he'd been making his little trek, he'd never seen anyone else, let alone a girl. She was beautiful - everything about her - he couldn't pick just one feature. From where he sat, he thought she was an angel or something - she was perfect. He watched her quietly, not wanting to interrupt her moment of enjoyment. **

**And then she stopped and turned towards him.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N - I know, a bit slow, but it's building to something. I just…gotta get it in order first…patience please!**

**Oh, and reviews are encouraging! Hint, hint…nudge nudge**

**Love, SV**


	4. A New Pet

_**A/N : I don't own these characters, I'm borrowing them.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 3 - Her New Pet**

'Good evening' Jasper said, his light southern drawl was not missed by her ears. Oh his voice suited him perfectly, she thought.

When she didn't answer right away he tilted his head slightly and smiled even wider. 'Beautiful night, isn't it?' he prompted.

Jane looked around and then looked at him a bit more harshly then she'd intended. 'Who are you?'

'Ladies First' he teased her.

She took a step closer and that's when he got a clearer look at her. She was pale, not just because of the moonlight. The look in her eyes was intense. At first she'd appeared to be the same age as he was; at first he was thanking his lucky stars for his good fortune to run into such a lovely young lady. Now, there was a lurching dread in his gut that left his afraid. Too afraid to move.

As he sat, frozen for the moment, two others, two men, seemed to materialize on either side of her. The made no sound, they just appeared. They were like her. The older one smiled at him while he spoke.

'Jane dear, we were starting to wonder where you'd gotten to.'

The other had no grin for him, he merely eyed Jasper like he were something to eat.

Aro continued 'It would appear you have company. Won't you introduce us?'

Jasper tried to will his body to move - but he couldn't. These people weren't right. There was something about them - he was terrified. His eyes displayed that very clearly, and the one with no grin seemed amused by it. Jasper had no way of knowing that he was being controlled - he hadn't seen the invisible mist that now left him incapable of moving, courtesy of Alec.

He wanted to run. Every instinct told him to, but his useless body wouldn't budge. His eyes moved from one to the next, and he saw that they all had the same eyes fixed on him. Even in the dark he could see them glowing a deep red.

Jane took a step forward then, her nose catching Jasper's scent more fully now.

She smiled her least menacing smile and addressed him.

'I didn't get your name.'

Jasper tried to swallow, but his throat was bone dry. In a raspy voice he tried.

'I'm…I'm Jasper…Miss..'

Alec grinned and a low purr of a growl resonated from his throat. Jane shot him a quick glare.

'No you don't! He's mine.'

Aro stepped forward and for a brief second, he touched Jane's hand. Jasper watched the older man's face get puzzled at first, and then get washed over with recognition as he closed his eyes and nodded. In that moment, Aro saw what Jane was considering, and the overpowering attraction she had to Jasper. He folded his arms over his chest.

'Jane, dear, it's an interesting idea, but are you sure?'

Now it was Jasper's turn to be confused.

Aro looked at him and explained.

'Young man, my friend Jane, here, is quite taken with you and would very much like to bring you home with us.' He said it so matter-of-factly that Jasper still did not comprehend.

Alec growled then 'You can't be serious!! What do you want him for? We can feed off of him right now and be on our way home!'

Jane turned to Alec then. 'I am serious, brother. I want to take him home with me.'

Alec looked to Aro, seemingly for help to convince her that this wasn't happening. Aro had his hands together at his lips, thinking.

'He'd be like a pet. It's a big responsibility, Jane. We should talk about this further before we decide. Alec, please keep our new friend company while we discuss this.'

Jane looked put out as she and Aro walked a few paces away to talk. Their lips moved, but the sound evaded Jasper's ears. He realized just then that during the group's exchange he hadn't been breathing. Having Alec glaring at him now wasn't helping either.. He took in a shaky breath, which seemed to greatly amuse Alec and tried desperately to get his body to obey him. Alec smirked then and seemed to speak past Jasper, rather then to him.

'It is such a shame that the human body is so fragile and easy to manipulate. I can almost feel how badly you wish you were running away right now.'

His smile was sinister, and recognition entered Jaspers mind then as Alec reached up and lightly tapped his own temple with his finger. He then whispered.

'You're going to wish you'd stayed in bed where you belonged, regardless of how this turns out. That much I can promise you.'

Meanwhile, Aro continued 'Jane, I understand your curiosities for companionship, but with a human? I'm afraid I don't understand that.'

'Aro, there is something about him.' Jane insisted.

'Yes, I saw that part too, which is the part that interests me as well. I'd be curious myself to see how this turns out.'

He took a quick glance at Jasper and then smirked at Jane.

'I suppose, worst case scenario, we just finish him off at home.'

The smiled together and returned to Alec.

'We have decided…' Aro began '…that you're coming with us, young Jasper.'

Jasper blinked, it was all he could do now. This entire ordeal had seemed to last an hour or more to him, but had in fact only been a matter of minutes. He opened his mouth to question, perhaps protest - he wasn't sure - when Jane and Aro had appeared at his side, each taken an arm and pulled him to his feet.

'Wait…NO!!!' He managed to scream from his useless body. But it was too late. Jane had picked him up, he wasn't sure how and her strength frightened him even more, and they were off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N - Alright alright, double post today since it took so long. Hope you enjoyed. More to come this week!! So stay tuned.**_

_**And please review if you can, as I do so appreciate it.**_

_**PS - The next few will show you why this is a Rated M. It won't be over the top but it might not be a pretty situation for our dear Jasper. **_

_**Remember, though, I am a huge Jasper fan…just keep it in mind.**_

_**Love, SV**_


	5. Two Days Later

_Author's Note: __So sorry for the delay in updates. Laptop problems and blah blah blah, anyways, I'm back and ready to get down to business._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 4 - Two Days Later…**

When Jasper woke up, all he knew was two things. First, it was dark, which made him wonder if it was night, or if he was dead. He tried to look around, but there wasn't a sky full of stars or moon - there was just dark as far as he could tell. And he didn't feel dead. Not that he had given much thought to what death would feel like. He raised his hand to his chest and he could feel his heart beating. He exhaled in relief and felt better for a second. But that relief left as quickly as it had come as his hand closed around something that was laying against his skin. If the cold metal wasn't enough, the light clinking the links made as he sat up confirmed it. He followed the chain up to his neck where he found it wrapped itself around. He pulled on it lightly and felt it tighten. He wasted no time trying to pull it away to loosen it, but found the links were too big to pass through the ring in the center. It wouldn't open wide enough to get his head back through it. He shuddered - they had used something like this back home to keep his dog from getting loose and running off. As he hands continued to see the chain that his eyes couldn't, he felt extra weight on his wrists as well. He found cuffs there. They were heavy but he didn't think they were metal. He found rings hanging from each as well.

Confusion was an understatement, but he was sure of one more thing - he was cold. His feet were bare and he knew he had no shirt on. He sat in the dark, indian-style, with his arms wrapped around to warm himself. The quiet disturbed him too, but he wasn't about to break it by calling out. Who knew who…or what…would answer.

A fog seemed to lift from Jasper's memory and he fought a shiver as he remembered the 3 people he'd last seen. But he couldn't remember what had actually happened or how he ended up here.

In his mind, he could see the beautiful girl twirling in the moonlight. He closed his eyes as he remembered the cool breeze and the light flowery scent in the air when she'd arrived. She'd seemed so carefree, so innocent, and so lost in what she was doing. He'd seen her figure amidst her light flowing clothing and he'd grinned as his breath caught in his throat. He'd tried to think of the perfect thing to say to her.

"Good evening" … "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

That's what he'd come up with. He cursed himself silently now, just as the memory moved forward and he remembered the look she'd given him. His eyes opened then but the image remained in the dark. Her look, then the other two who'd joined her. He cringed as he relived those moments. He shook his head - there must be a third option, he thought, he hoped - he must be dreaming. He just needed to wake up. Then this would all disappear. He waited patiently, convincing himself this was just a nitemare.

And then he heard it. Footsteps in the hallway. A faint line of light grew brighter near the floor as the footsteps approached. He shuffled himself back away from it, as far as he could, wishing the chains were silent as he moved. His heart accelerated and threatened to leap out of his chest.

He heard the clinking of the keys hitting together and then heard one slide in, the click of the lock and then the turning of the doorknob. The door creaked as it opened, heavy wood and old, and the light followed it into the room. Jasper's eyes adjusted slowly and a dark figure stood before him.

He didn't see her smile, or her appraising eyes on him - they were shadowed by the light behind her. But he did see the light hair and the same flowery scent overtook him. He knew it was her. He tightened his grip on himself, holding on to that tiny false hope that his nitemare would soon end. Jane approached him and her gentle voice caught him off guard.

"Jasper." she said.

He tilted his head just slightly and she grinned. He could see her better now. In her hands, she carried a plate of food and a glass of water. It smelled amazing to him, he didn't care what it was, and his stomach echoed that sentiment with a grumble. He realized he was starving. His mouth watered and he swallowed as he looked from her to the plate.

"You'll have to forgive me Jasper" she chimed as she crouched near him on the floor, sitting on the cobblestones in front of him. "I'm rusty when it comes to human habits. It's been so long, I forgot that you'll want to eat 3 times a day or so."

He didn't know what to say. Why wouldn't she know that, didn't she eat?

She extended the plate towards him and he took it. There was no fork, but he wasted no time shovelling the food with his fingers into his mouth. She grinned.

"If you have a preference for something, something you might enjoy more…" she started, as she saw him finishing what she'd brought.

He caught himself, and she handed him a cloth napkin to wipe his hands on. He was a bit embarrassed that she'd seen him behave that way, but he couldn't remember when he'd been so hungry.

"No ma'am, that was just fine." He took the glass of water and drank slower.

"Please, call me Jane. We'll be getting to know each other soon enough anyway."

"Jane, then." he began. "Where am I?"

She sat a moment, and folded her hands in her lap. "Well, you're in Volterra…in Italy?" He looked confused, but she expected that. "We…well, I…brought you here a couple days ago."

He swallowed the last of his water "Why, Jane?"

"Well, for one thing, I quite like you, and I think you felt the same when you first saw me. I saw how you looked at me."

He remembered that too, and blushed. 'I'm sorry about that, ma'am."

She smiled, and reached out, laying one of her hands on his. "It's alright. I've just never had anyone look at me like that before. It got me wondering, it got me curious. So, I wanted to see what might happen, so I brought you here."

His memory seemed to blink for a moment…. '…like a pet…' …the one had said. He looked at her and she seemed to be genuinely interested in him. "What do you want, I mean, why would you bring me so far?"

She grinned, and while it looked innocent, what she said next contradicted. 'Well, to be sort of like a pet for me. Sort of a pet and companion. We'll just see where it goes.' She continued while he tried to understand what she was saying, and she said it so matter-of-factly he truly didn't understand what she was saying.

"Of course, we have a bit of work to do first, Jasper. We'll have to make sure I can trust you and that you know the rules around here. Those are very important, and depending on how long that takes, I mean, who knows what we'll be able to do together."

As she spoke, she gently took the chain hanging from his neck, and pulled it lightly, and it tightened the slightest bit. She pulled his face towards her, until they were only inches apart. The fear in his eyes made her grin. "I know it'll take time Jasper, but I know you'll learn."

He tried to swallow the huge lump that rose in his throat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N - Update soon, I promise. And remember, Reviews = Love.**_

_**Love, SV**_


	6. A Different Life

Yes, awful person. But, I've returned so please forgive me.

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters. I'm playing with them for a while. Stephenie Meyer is the genius.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 - A Different Life

**As the days passed into weeks, his cold dark room changed. There were warm blankets, there were lights. He had books to read, and while his neck collar remained, there was no chain hanging from it. At least, not all the time. Food and drink would arrive for him three times a day. For the most part, when he was not with Jane, or 'Mistress Jane' as she liked him to address her, he was there by himself. The others he had met, while he knew they were there somewhere, he never saw. Jane liked to keep him to herself. **

**His days had no routine though, which left him constantly on edge. Jane would not come to his room regularly, more sporadically if anything. Whenever she pleased. And more so, whatever she pleased. She was still curious about humans and she was finding out that there was more to them then just something to eat. Jasper was constantly anxious, nervous…what would her curiosity bring upon him today? She had not lost her interest yet, and that disturbed him as well. Not just for what he would endure during their time together, but he often wondered what would happen when she did lose interest.**

**He knew now what Jane, and her friends, were. She had demonstrated it to him in various ways. Her cold skin always chilled him when she touched him. Her eyes, and how they changed colour, and how her mood would differ accordingly. He knew she fought her natural urge to kill him. Her growl would send chills down his spine. Of course, she liked that too. She scared him when she showed him how strong she was. He never doubted that she was serious when she asked him to do something. It only took one sharp tug on his neck chain, that sent him soaring across the room into the wall, for him to know his place. While Jane apologized and asked if he was alright, she looked smug about it. He was her 'pet'. He knew that.**

**But it was not always violent, and that was what confused him most. Some days she was rough with him, testing his tolerance for pain, seeing how hard she could strike him across his back before he would cry out. She had always looked at humans as fragile creatures before Jasper. At first he couldn't endure much, but he seemed to get used to it and be able to tolerate more. She had no intention of killing him, or hurting him in a permanent way. She saw that she needed to let him rest and heal. She saw that he was trying to please her too. And so she would reward him for his efforts. **

**Her cold hands felt good on the welts she made on his back. When she told him how proud she was of him for enduring her temper, he felt better. The pain faded. After dark, when he knew she wouldn't sleep and he tried to stay awake, her temper was non-existant. She was gentle, she purred her appreciation. At first, she could only kiss him, and then only briefly. She was weary of her self control and was afraid of hurting him with her eagerness. They had moved forward and made huge strides since that first week, however. Her desire for him and curiosity outweighed her thirst. There were nights now where she did not let him sleep until he passed out from exhaustion. And then he would curl up against her, she would wrap her arms around him and whisper that she was proud of him, and even that she loved him. Theirs was a peculiar relationship. **

**Jasper came to accept her treatment of him, knowing that if he pleased her he would be rewarded and that she would be happy. Strangely that is what he wanted most. And so as the weeks passed into months, he became dependant on her. He didn't miss his old life, he didn't think about it at all. He looked forward to hearing her footsteps outside his door and the gentle clinking of the links of the chain she carried, and came to feel safe and secure when the clasp snapped shut at his neck and she gave that gentle tug for him to follow her. He was content to follow her anywhere.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N - Please Review…Reviews are Love and I Love Reviews Love, SV**


	7. Change in Routine

Chapter 6 - Change in Routine

It wasn't often that things changed in the closed world Jasper now lived in. Time came to mean nothing - the days and nights started to blur together so that he lost count. This was what his life had become and his former day to day became almost dreamlike, fuzzy around the edges, almost hard to believe it had existed. He didn't know that he'd aged 2 years, or that his family had long since assumed he was dead, lost in the war he'd most likely run off to join, as most young men his age had been.

What he did know what there was a growing tension with his 'Mistress Jane'. Some days she'd come to him and be in a foul mood, and other days she'd be downright angry. His efforts never seemed to relieve her of it completely, and not knowing the reason behind whatever was bothering her created a wall he just couldn't crack. He had tried asking her, but only very subtly, and he never pushed the subject - he knew that would not be a wise move and he knew his place - he knew which one of them was in charge. But he hadn't gotten an answer. She'd just shaken her head in frustration and said there wasn't any way he could help.

When Jane came to the door one morning, the chain links clinking lightly in her hand, he was confused when she handed him a new set of clean clothes and helped him comb thru his unruly hair. He became even more confused when they left his room and she took him down a different hallway. This wasn't what he was used to, and he became very nervous, his heart started to race. She was a couple paces in front of him but could clearly hear his heart rate speed up, and turned her head slightly back to speak to him.

'I'm sorry' was all she said. Of course this did nothing to reassure him and his mind started jumping to conclusions about what he was about to encounter. Perhaps this was the day they'd decided to kill him - they'd never once suggested turning him into one of them. He hadn't been aware of how comfortable his daily routine with Jane had become, and how calm it made him - the opposite of this moment when he had no idea what was happening.

His anxiety over the situation made him so upset he started to tremble, and he slowed his pace down so that Jane turned again to look at him. Usually he followed her without hesitation.

His voice cracked while his eyes searched her face for reassurance. 'Where are we going?'

Her face was hard and cold, and did nothing to reassure him. He tried again when she didn't reply. 'Mistress Jane…please…please tell me what's happening…where are we going?' Despite his loyalty to her, he found he was struggling with himself to not turn and try to get back to his room where he felt safe.

Her expression softened just slightly when she could see his distress. She took a step closer to him and laid a hand on his arm. He relaxed the tiniest bit at her touch and exhaled a shaky sigh. It was the first time she felt truly sorry for him, for anyone, that she could remember.

'Jasper,' she began. She didn't very often use his name, this caught his attention too. 'My masters have decided that I can no longer keep you. Aro thinks my attention isn't focused enough on important things, and he thinks I spend too much time with you. He thinks it's been long enough….he also said he's starting to question my loyalty to them.' The last bit, Jasper noticed, had her the most upset. She almost spit the words out.

'What does that mean for me? I don't want to leave you….' He started, but she raised her hand to cut him off.

'I know you're confused, and we've been together now for a long while, but Aro promised if I did this…gave you up….willingly…that he'd let you leave, and provide a way to get you back home where you came from.'

Jasper was panicked. She was giving him up, getting rid of him. He would be on his own again. The idea terrified him. 'Why can't you just make me like you…then we could stay together!' He was grasping for anything that would keep them together. She shook her head though.

She could see the emotion in his face and gripped his arm tighter 'It's the best way, Jasper. If I don't, they'll just kill you. I tried to talk them out of it, but their minds are made up about it. I'm sorry, but I can't stand the idea of them killing you, Jasper. I would very much prefer knowing you're safe somewhere else.'

She lightly tugged on his arm and they resumed walking down the hallway. She spoke quietly to him, not sure he was hearing her, he had a vice grip on her hand and she could feel him tremble. 'We know some others of our kind who live in the United States, not from the same area I found you but they said they could take you back if you wanted. They're a bit different then us….they don't feed on humans like we do. So, you'll be safe with them.'

This didn't reassure him at all, they were still strangers to him, and strangers seemed like a dangerous thing whether they ate humans or not. They'd still be very strong and fast compared to him. As they came to a big set of wooden doors, Jane turned to him and kissed his cheek and gave his hand one last squeeze. She didn't say anything, and he couldn't think of what else he could say to convince her this wasn't best for him.

When she pushed one of the doors open, they walked into a vast, high-ceilinged room. Jasper only saw the people inside, three sitting in large throne-like chairs at the far end of the room, and three he'd never seen before. They all turned to look at he and Jane as they entered.

Aro stood 'Thank you for not keeping us waiting, Jane. I trust you've explained the situation to young Jasper already?' He approached them, and took Jane's hand as she let go of Jasper's. Aro led her away from him, leaving Jasper standing awkwardly on his own. He'd never felt more vulnerable. He gripped the chain that hung loose from his neck, almost as if he was afraid if he let it go, he'd fall apart

Jane walked with Aro, seeming to forget that Jasper existed. 'Yes Master, just as you asked. He's ready to leave with them.' She didn't look back at him. It was as if the last 2 years hadn't happened. Jasper's heart ached as it continued racing with his panic. He tried to keep his breathing slow and quiet while he looked at the floor.

Aro looked towards his three guests 'You know we appreciate you taking him into your care, Carlisle. We know you'll make sure he gets home safely.'

The blond man, obviously Carlisle, nodded 'We were heading home anyway, it is no trouble.'

Jasper looked at the three strangers, one woman and two men - one clearly younger then the other. Their eyes confused him, because their pale skin and shadows under their eyes told him they were vampires, but there was no red, only gold. The younger of the men seemed to stare at him, Jasper feeling as if he was looking right through him. The blond man, Carlisle, took a couple steps towards him and Jasper felt as if he couldn't breathe. His eyesight went fuzzy around the edges and he only heard the younger man speak 'He's about to faint….' before he lost consciousness.

The younger man, Edward, was fast enough to catch Jasper before he hit the floor, but Jasper had no idea - he couldn't hold on any longer.


	8. New People

_**Author's Note & Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the genius who created these characters - Not I. However, I hope you enjoy my pulling of their puppet strings for the duration of this story.**_

**Chapter 7 - New People**

Everything stayed fuzzy for a long time. He didn't open his eyes, he stayed curled up tight, he was warm where he was. He felt safe. He wasn't sure what had happened, he couldn't remember the details very clearly. But he was sure that if he uncurled himself or opened his eyes the warm comfort he now felt would disappear and he'd have to remember - and deal with things he just wasn't ready for. He didn't want to deal with the change if he could help it. The more reasonable part of his brain told him it wasn't something he could avoid forever though.

He could hear breathing in the room, someone else was there with him. He wasn't sure how far away they were, but he was pretty sure they weren't on the bed with him. He tried to stay as still as he could. He heard footsteps approaching and then enter the room. 'How is he doing?' The female voice chimed.

'He hasn't woken up yet. He's been through a big ordeal, he's probably exhausted.' That was the voice he'd heard before, Carlisle. He sounded friendly enough, they both did. For some reason Jasper felt that the female genuinely cared, that she was sympathetic. He almost felt guilty pretending he was asleep, like he should reassure her he was alright or something.

'Esme, I'm not sure he'll want to go back to Texas. I sent a wire to Houston to ask about his family. The only Jasper Whitlock they had was listed as deceased a year and a half ago.'

'So his family has already said goodbye to him then. Oh, that's so sad.' There it was again, the emotion from her, Esme, washed over him like a blanket. 'He could still go back, show them it was a mistake though, couldn't he? Wouldn't you want to know if your son was actually still alive?'

A third voice surprised him, 'But what would he tell them? Where would he say he's been? That seems dangerous to me - somehow I doubt young Texans end up in Volterra, or even off the continent, on a regular basis. And the scars on his back? How would he explain those - ever hear of Frontier Justice?' He was clearly frustrated by the situation.

'Edward…' the female was trying to reassure him.

'I'm sorry, Esme, I just don't see why he has to be our problem. He's a human, he'd be fine just about anywhere in the English-speaking part of the world.'

'But we took him under our care, Edward, we gave our word. We can't just leave him 'somewhere' and be done with it. I wouldn't feel right about it.'

'Well, why don't we ask him what he'd like. He's been listening to us the last while….'

With that Jasper opened his eyes and found the same 3 people from the big room looking at him. The younger male still looked frustrated, but the other two smiled. The woman, Esme, came to sit on the edge of the bed near him. Jasper again felt 'safe' seeing her expression and the emotion that seemed to radiate from her. For some reason, he was sure she wouldn't hurt him.

'Jasper?…How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Something to eat maybe? Or a drink?'

Jasper swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, but didn't know what to say. He didn't want to ask them for things, he didn't want to be trouble for them. 'Where are we?' He started.

It was Carlisle who answered. 'We're on a ship headed back to the United States. The trip takes several days, but you've already slept through about 15 hours of it.' He found humor in this and Jasper couldn't help but grin as the friendliness of this man shone through again. 'If you looked outside, all you'd see right now is ocean, ocean and more ocean.'

'Where am I going after that? After we get back to land?' Jasper kept himself separate, not suggesting they were together or that he was going to be a part of their plans once they hit land.

'Well, I think that's something we can discuss.' Esme looked to Carlisle before continuing. Jasper saw a glance pass between them. 'We could take you back to Texas, if you'd like.'

'Is that where you're from?'

Carlisle chuckled 'Well, it's on the same side of the country at least, but we live farther north right now. Presently we live in Alaska with some others of our kind. We're all 'vegetarian', so to speak, none of them drink human blood. We've all been practicing this way for a long while so you'd be safe there.'

Jasper considered that. 'Alaska is…really north, isn't it?'

Edward laughed, as if he couldn't help himself. 'Yes it's really north. It's about as far north as you can get.'

Esme gave Edward a stern look and he quieted down. She looked to Jasper who seemed to get self conscious, and reached out to reassure him by touching his hand. He looked up to her, and she smiled, she seemed almost motherly, and he quietly added 'Sorry, I'm not great with geography. I havent been anywhere but Texas.'

'Well,' she started 'I think you might like it there. It's beautiful in a very different way then Texas. It's very lush and green, there's all sorts of wildlife, it's on the ocean. It's a good deal colder of course especially now that it's winter, and lots of snow, so that would be an adjustment. But we could get you warmer clothes and boots, you'd get used to it.'

She was selling him on this, and Carlisle seemed on board with what she was offering. They must have talked about it while he was asleep. Jasper glanced to Edward again, not feeling comfortable with him there. There was something about him he didn't like, and when Edward returned his glance he was sure he knew what he was thinking. Edward stood and straightened out his jacket. 'I'll leave you to work out the plan.'

After the door closed behind him, Carlisle stood and moved his chair closer to Esme and Jasper. 'You'll have to excuse Edward. He can be a bit pessimistic. He doesn't like anything to do with the Volturi, and since that's where we met you he's having a hard time separating the connection. He's also a bit weary with humans.'

Jasper sat up in his bed. 'So, what does he think we should do? I heard what he said about my family. If they already think I'm gone, I don't know if it'd be better to go back. Worst case, if I go back and then something happens to me, they'd have to go through losing me again. I'm not sure I could do that to my mother.'

Esme had the most sympathetic look on her face as she looked at him. 'I hadn't thought of that, either.'

After the experience he'd already been having with Carlisle, and Esme especially, he felt tempted to ask to stay with them. Despite their being vampires, he felt close to them, like he understood them. He felt almost safe with them, like he had with Jane in a way but this was better. But he didn't want to jump the gun either.

'But….I don't think I want to be on my own, not yet anyway.'

Carlisle nodded. 'Well, you could come with us to start and decide from there.' Esme nodded her approval with that plan. 'And don't worry much about Edward. He'll come around.' she added.

Jasper squeezed Esme's hand back. It was hard and cold like Jane's had been, but it didn't unsettle him at all. He knew she could feel the sentiment in the gesture. 'I think I'd like to see Alaska….' He didn't want to tell them how safe he felt with them, so he settled on that.

It was a couple days on the ocean, and then several more via railway before they were anywhere near their destination. Jasper saw more in that week then he had his entire life up to that point. Esme and Carlisle told him about as much as they could, and he listened to all of it, asking question after question. When they finally got to Alaska, he wasn't in shock at the green-ness of the trees there, or the snow. It'd been white outside for the last 24 hours, and cold. He was out on the landing of the last car of the train, testing his new coat and boots against the cold. He breathed in the fresh air and could see his breath like a cloud. This was where he started his new life. He couldn't help but smile.

_*****Slow going, but I had to get him back to the US somehow!***** Love, SV**_


End file.
